


Pretend

by Dollface_AnonymousAngel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollface_AnonymousAngel/pseuds/Dollface_AnonymousAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's play pretend. Fall headfirst into your favorite universe.</p>
<p>Clarissa Valentine is a sixteen year old girl struggling through life. She turns to her favorite comforts to survive, brings the characters to life in her mind. They follow her everywhere, they're always with her, and it's a permanent anchor that helps her pick herself up off the ground and keep going.</p>
<p>Gym class, three weeks before the end of the school year, Clarissa falls headfirst to the floor.</p>
<p>And into a world she never could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock and Doctor Who may not be referenced a lot in the story [I can't write any characters from either show in character and I hate writing OOC]

Waking up was strange. I wasn't entirely sure where I was and I was alone. It was cold and I was scared.

 

_"Guys, it's her! She's here!"_

 

I looked up to find myself staring into green eyes framed by circular glasses.

 

"Oh."


End file.
